Do What U Want
The nineteenth episode of Season 3. Summary Brittany is pushed into a corner when she is viscously blackmailed. To get the money, Jarrod has the perfect job, but how far is Brittany willing to go? Also, Moon starts to have feelings for the perfect guy. Too bad he's foreign and only in the US for a year. And Tori starts to doubt her relationship with Trey after the accident changes everything. Main Plot Brittany gets blackmailed by someone from her past and needs money fast, turning to Jarrod for help. He has the perfect job for her: stripping. But is she willing to give her body up like that? Sub Plot A foreign exchange student comes to Clearwater and quickly takes a liking to Moon, who starts becoming attracted to him. Will she let him in? Third Plot Tori comes to visit Trey and realizes their relationship isn't the same at all anymore. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Do What U Want" by Lady Gaga and R. Kelly. *This episode marks the first appearances of Klaus Brecki and Kara Bancroft. *This episode marks the end of Trey and Tori's second relationship. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor Supporting Cast *'Katie Stevens' as Brianna *'Rita Volk' as Katie *'Jessica Chastain' as Kara Bancroft *'Ansel Elgort' as Klaus Brecki *'Chad Lowe' as Bernard Kale *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'Landon Liboiron' as Troy Steele *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Brittany: I’m about to make the worst mistake of life, aren’t I? Olivia: Yep. THE SWEET Tori: Things aren’t the same anymore! Caylee: Of course not, you’re dating a girl now. Moon: This is more than just a stupid crush! Jamie: You don’t even know this guy! SMELL OF Trey: I wish I could just flip a switch and go back to whatever normal was for me. Tori: Let me know when the switch is flipped. (Tori slams the door) Brittany: How could he do this to me?! BLACKMAIL (Brittany is watching a video of her and Bernard having sex) Brittany: He wants $500 and I think I have the perfect solution. (Scott and Chloe walk into a strip bar) Chloe: This is not happening. (Brittany is seen on the stripper pole) NEW EPISODE “DO WHAT U WANT” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Dwuw1.jpg Dwuw2.jpg Dwuw3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Chloe: "I just didn’t think you were this much of a slut." *Trey: "Yeah, well life throws shit at you sometimes and you just deal with it." |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_319:_Do_What_U_Want Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Brittany Plots Category:Moon Plots Category:Tori Plots